


(FanMade Cover) Trading Places

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: What if Veronica was an Echolls and Logan was a Mars? AU where Veronica, daughter of movie stars Lynn and Aaron Echolls, moves to Neptune December of her Junior year to escape her father and meets the cute sheriff’s son. Logan Mars falls for the new girl and gets a lot more than he bargained for. Mac, Wallace, Lilly and more!





	(FanMade Cover) Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trading Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333030) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107). 



 

* * *

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Trading Places by Bondopoulos, kmd0107


End file.
